This disclosure relates to an arrangement for producing a three-dimensional body made of bone-compatible and/or tissue-compatible material, preferably meaning titanium in this case. This disclosure also relates to a device in the form of a three-dimensional body made of bone-compatible and/or tissue-compatible material, and to a use of such a body.
It is known to produce three-dimensional bodies (dental crowns, implants, etc.) with the aid of a scanned implantation situation, simulation function, model production etc., and to control the production of the body or product from a blank which is machined, for example mechanically and/or electrochemically, in order to produce the final product.
Thus, for example, it is proposed to use support members which can be controlled in rotation and in the vertical direction relative to a scanner and function member. The scanning can be done optically or mechanically, with camera equipment, etc. It is also known to use computed tomography in connection with an analysis function which is carried out with the aid of computer equipment, in which the respective implantation situation can be simulated and analyzed together with the detected and desired product.
A High Velocity Oxygen Fuel (HVOF) thermal flame spraying process using powder is also used conventionally to coat pump axles, piston rods, rotor axles, rollers, etc., with layers of desired materials. Such apparatus can use oxygen gas and a combustible gas or liquid which, under high pressure, are driven into a combustion chamber where the gases are mixed and atomized. When the mixture is combusted, the pressure increases very rapidly and the gas can flow out from the chamber. The powder is introduced into the hot jet stream and also accelerates very quickly to supersonic speed. The out flowing molten powder material forms the layer or layers. The flame temperatures can be about 2800° C., and the particle velocity can be about 800 m/s.
In production of three-dimensional bodies, for example dental crowns, implants, etc., there is a need for new arrangements and methods previously used in the field to be improved or replaced from the point of view of efficiency and economics, while maintaining or enhancing the required production precision and effectiveness. In the production of products in a dental context, individually adapted products must be produced which are to be made in one or more copies, which further increases the requirements in terms of cost and efficiency. It is desired that the new principles of production are able to employ existing aids in connection with the use. Thus, for example, it is desired that the new arrangements can be included in and used together with computer-based aids, computed tomography, X-rays, modern scanning aids, etc.